


О чем я говорю, когда я говорю о доме

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Стайлз не собирался оставаться влюбленным в Скотта Макколла всю свою жизнь. Сначала-то он влюбился в Лидию, а к тому времени, как это чувство прошло, у Скотта уже была Эллисон. И Стайлзу нравилась Эллисон, нравилась, даже очень, поэтому он решил, что все это недоразумение наверняка завершится в самое ближайшее время. Он не собирался, тысячу раз не собирался становиться одним из тех неудачников, которые не могут разлюбить своего лучшего друга даже после того, как тот женился.Однако именно это и произошло. А потом Эллисон умерла, и Скотт превратился из женатого лучшего друга в овдовевшего лучшего друга с маленьким ребенком на руках, а потом этот самый овдовевший лучший друг и вовсе свинтил из Бикон Хиллз, а Стайлз во всей этой суматохе так и не успел сообразить, как его разлюбить.Поэтому и не разлюбил.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth Is When You Said You Headed Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879926) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



У Стайлза уходит неприлично много времени на то, чтобы сообразить: ощущение, будто по нему ползает муха, хотя никакой мухи в кабинете и в помине нет, просто-напросто означает, что за ним наблюдают.

В другое время и в другом месте такая невнимательность могла бы стоить ему жизни. Вполне возможно, и сейчас может. В конце концов, он все еще в Бикон-Хиллз, и, хотя Неметон сто лет как уснул, а большинство оборотней, которых Стайлз знал, давно оставили это потустороннее болото, его родной городок по-прежнему остается тем еще местечком.

В общем, проходит целая минута, прежде чем Стайлз наконец осознает, что что-то не так, и кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону двери. За дверью хихикают. Она приоткрыта, и из узкой щелки на него пялятся две пары совершенно одинаковых, знакомых до боли глаз.

Скотт смеется и распахивает дверь. Стайлз успевает вернуть челюсть на место и подняться из кресла как раз вовремя: Макс берет разгон и с визгом влетает к нему в объятья. 

— Вы мне не сказали! Вы ничего не сказали! — возмущается Стайлз, пытаясь сохранить хоть какой-нибудь, пусть тончайший, налет респектабельности. В конце концов, он на работе и должен вести себя если не прилично, то хотя бы не так придурочно, как всегда. Это чертовски трудно: здоровенный воздушный шар, наполненный высокопробным счастьем, растет в его груди, становится больше с каждой секундой и грозит вот-вот взорваться, забрызгивая все вокруг. Он слишком давно их не видел. С самого Рождества, черт побери, а сейчас уже середина весеннего семестра. — Вы не говорили, что собираетесь приехать!

— Если бы мы сказали, сюрприза бы не получилось, не так ли? 

Скотт подпирает плечом дверной проем и лыбится прямо ему в лицо. Он одет в свой любимый красный свитер, про который говорит, что в нем собирается и в гроб ложиться. Выглядит он на все сто, его улыбкой можно подзаряжать аккумуляторы, и Стайлз чувствует, как пересыхает во рту. Они должны его предупреждать. Хотя бы за день. Хотя бы за час. Хотя бы за полторы, черт подери, минуты. Иначе получится, как сейчас — он совершенно, решительно перед всем этим безоружен. 

— Хреновые у тебя рефлексы, — заявляет Макс, вывертывается из объятий и вскарабкивается в его кресло. — Мы тут целый год подглядываем, а ты нас не видишь.

— Хренов… — Стайлз упирает руки в бока. — Это манеры у тебя хреновые, юная мисс! Разве так, нахрен, следует разговаривать со старшими?

Макс посылает ему сладкую улыбочку в лучших традициях своего отца и принимается играть фигурками Дарт Вейдера и Люка, которые он держит на рабочем столе. Каждый раз при виде этого зрелища Стайлза посещает странная мысль, что, наверное, это он, а не Эллисон, родил Скотту дочку — просто не заметил.

— Охренеть, — подводит он итог беседы и оборачивается к Скотту. Тот тут же отлипает от косяка, заключает его в объятья и стискивает так, что ребра трещат. Стайлз ерошит ему волосы. — Не могли найти времени получше, чтоб приехать? У меня полно работы. Важной работы, которую я не могу забросить даже ради двух таких придурков, как вы.

— Можешь, нахрен, — заявляет Макс, на мгновение отрываясь от фигурок. — Мы подождем.

— Вчера мы ночевали у Мелиссы, — говорит ее отец, — Но я подписал аренду на старый дом миссис Брайтман, так что…

И он пожимает плечами с таким невинным видом, как будто не сообщил только что самую невероятную новость, которую можно представить.

— Аренда? Аренда, в смысле…

— Доктор Ву ушел. В лечебнице освободилось место. Дитон сказал, я могу занять его, если чувствую, что готов вернуться.

— Вау, — выдыхает Стайлз. В ушах у него шумит. — Ты переехал обратно и даже не сказал мне?

— Повторяю для жалких людишек, лишенных суперслуха, — говорит Скотт, а потом вдруг вытаскивает из сумки, болтающийся у него на боку, небольшого игрушечного оборотня, устраивает Стайлзу борцовский захват и тычет игрушкой ему в лицо. — Иначе. Не получилось бы. Сюрприза!

Стайлз хохочет, выворачивается и усаживает оборотня на стопку книг о славянской мифологии.

— Вам обоим пора завязывать. Игрушечные волки, футболки с надписью «Укуси меня». Люди подумают, — Стайлз ухмыляется и чувствует, как его щеки заливает совершенно лишний в этой ситуации румянец. — Люди подумают, что я неровно дышу к оборотням.

— Бро, у тебя степень по фольклору. Все и так знают, что ты неровно дышишь к оборотням.

— Потому что мы охрененные! — Макс вскидывает вверх кулак. Спрыгивает с кресла Стайлза, подходит к отцу и тыкает того пальцем в бок. — Пап, ты его спросишь?

— Конечно, спрошу. Как раз собирался. — Он прижимает ее головку к своему боку и переводит взгляд на Стайлза. — Поужинаешь с нами сегодня? Сейчас?

— Я… 

Стайлз оглядывает свой кабинет в поисках причины отказаться. У него и в самом деле куча работы, однако даже самым занятым людям на свете нужно есть. Черт возьми, он не может. Все происходит слишком быстро, мир только что перевернулся с ног на голову, а он до сих пор не сообразил, в какой стороне пол. Ему нужно успокоиться. Ему нужно прийти в себя, поорать, попрыгать по комнате. А потом снова успокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз? — зовет Макс тоненьким голосом, склоняет головку на бок и вперивает в него щенячий взгляд высшей мощности.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз? — говорит Скотт и активизирует свой собственный взор потерянной собачки, которая очень хочет, чтобы ее взяли домой. Прямо сейчас.

Тяжелая артиллерия. Стайлз не может противиться даже одному такому взгляду, чего уж говорить о комбинированном луче из целых двух.

Нет у него шансов. Нет, и никогда не было.

— Ну, раз мистер альфа платит, — пожимает он плечами и подхватывает с вешалки свою куртку.

Они выходят из кабинета, и, когда он закрывает за собой дверь, Макс вдруг берет его за руку. Легко и просто. Очень легко и просто, черт возьми, для чего-то настолько сложного.

*******

Стайлз не собирался оставаться влюбленным в Скотта Маккола всю свою жизнь. Сначала-то он влюбился в Лидию, а к тому времени, как это чувство прошло, у Скотта уже была Эллисон. И Стайлзу нравилась Эллисон, нравилась, даже очень, поэтому он решил, что все это недоразумение наверняка завершится в самое ближайшее время. Он не собирался, тысячу раз не собирался становиться одним из тех неудачников, которые не могут разлюбить своего лучшего друга даже после того, как тот женился.

Однако именно это и произошло. А потом Эллисон умерла, и Скотт превратился из женатого лучшего друга в овдовевшего лучшего друга с маленьким ребенком на руках, а потом этот самый овдовевший лучший друг и вовсе свинтил из Бикон-Хиллз, а Стайлз во всей этой суматохе так и не успел сообразить, как его разлюбить.

Поэтому и не разлюбил.

*******

После раннего ужина миссис Маккол (Мелисса, постоянно поправляет она его, но для Стайлза она навсегда останется миссис Маккол, пусть скажет спасибо, что к двадцати шести годам он хотя бы перестал звать ее «миссис мама Скотта») заявляет, что они с Макс отправляются в кино, чтобы посмотреть «Холодное сердце». Макс, для которой такое откровение стало сюрпризом, едва не падает в обморок от счастья и со всех ног несется в свою комнату — искать костюмчик Анны, в котором она всегда смотрит этот фильм. Скотт спрашивает у матери, помнит ли она, что Макс видела этот фильм по меньшей мере раз пятнадцать («И ты, мам, тоже»), однако Мелисса только нетерпеливо отмахивается от него и идет за своей маской Олафа.

Они целую вечность смеются и шушукаются в коридоре, а потом уходят, и Стайлз тут же дислоцируется на диван. Ему хорошо и спокойно: от смятения, атаковавшего его в офисе, не осталось и следа. Он до чертиков рад, что Скотт переезжает обратно — не только потому, что дико скучал, но и потому, что гораздо легче любить кого-то, кто находится от тебя за много миль, чьи недостатки не мельтешат у тебя перед глазами изо дня в день. 

О том, что недостатки Скотта всю жизнь мельтешили у него перед глазами, а дело это не меняло, он предпочитает забыть. У него отличная избирательная память. 

Дом у старой ведьмы миссис Брайтман что надо. Красивые деревянные полы, большие окна, спирея в саду благоухает так, что голова кружится. Гостиная до сих пор заставлена нераспакованными коробками, но спальня Макс уже выглядит обжито: на аккуратно застеленной постели уйма мягких игрушек, книги выстроились длинными рядами на полках. В спальне у Скотта — жуткий бардак.

— Зато у нас есть диван и упаковка пива — чего тебе еще надо? — ухмыляется Скотт.

— Один экземпляр из этой твоей упаковки, для начала, — требует Стайлз и вертит головой. — И телик бы не помешал.

— Наш был дерьмовый, — говорит Скотт из кухни. — Завтра куплю новый — огромную плазму, самую большую, какую только увижу. У Макс глаза вытекут.

— Ты прям образцовый отец.

— Еще бы! — смеется Скотт, вкладывая в его протянутую ладонь холодную бутылку. Его смех не изменился: точно такой же, как в детстве. Стайлз делает большой глоток и на мгновение не может поверить, что они и в самом деле выросли, что у Скотта есть ребенок.

Прошло уже четыре года, а он временами до сих пор не может поверить, что Эллисон мертва. 

— Я не думал, что ты вернешься, — говорит он и пихает Скотта коленом. — Ты смотался так внезапно. Я думал, что сказал что-то не то, дорогая.

— Рожа твоя надоела, — фыркает Скотт. Потом серьезнеет. — Я не хотел уезжать. Но и остаться не мог. Просто… не мог, и все.

— Я знаю. — Он и вправду знает. Ему самому было ужасно трудно смотреть, как город продолжает жить, как ни в чем не бывало: как дети гоняют на велосипедах мимо съезда в заповедник, где она была убита, как джоггеры наматывают свои ежедневные четыре километра по земле, когда-то впитавшей ее кровь. Его передергивало при виде бледных девушек с вьющимися темными волосами, и часто, идя в толпе, он слышал ее голос. Для Скотта все это было в разы хуже — неудивительно, что он исчез сразу после похорон. — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

— Я тоже.

Некоторое время они молча пьют пиво, соприкасаясь коленями. Напряжения нет, только умиротворение. Наконец Стайлз спрашивает:

— Ты просто так уехал оттуда, и все?

— В смысле?

— Ну… разве у тебя не было там друзей? Людей, к которым ты привязался. Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что секретарша в вашей тамошней клинике душу бы продала, чтоб залезть к тебе в штаны. Не удивлюсь, если она сделала себе татуировку с твоим именем где-нибудь на…

— Я понял, я понял, — перебивает Скотт и машет на него рукой. — Ну да, она приглашала меня на ужин, но я отказался. Там было много людей, которые мне нравились, у Макс появились друзья. Мне там нравилось, но там мы… Там мы не были дома.

Стайлз так по-дурацки счастлив слышать это, что от избытка чувств принимается бодать его лбом в плечо:

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, засранец!

— Да, — Скотт смеется, и его смех захлестывает Стайлза теплой волной обожания. — Да, это именно то, что я имел в виду.

*******

— Дочка Скотта — просто прелесть.

Стайлз прерывает свое важное занятие — он вертится в кресле на колесиках, поджав под себя ноги — и с негодованием смотрит на Дэнни.

— Только не говори мне, что пришел, чтобы меня доставать.

— Во-первых, — отвечает Дэнни, — Ты сам ко мне пришел, а во-вторых, я тебя не достаю. Я немного удручен потерей отличного секса, но в основном рад за тебя. Определенно, больше рад, чем удручен.

— Да уж, поводов для радости хоть отбавляй. Как бы не пробить потолок, прыгая от счастья. — Стайлз строит кислую мину. Они с Дэнни имели обыкновение кувыркаться вместе, когда ни один из них ни с кем не встречался. Периодически Стайлз предпринимал попытки влюбиться в него, потому что Дэнни отличный парень, однако у него все никак не получалось. — Можем все еще встречаться иногда, если хочешь.

— Стайлз. — Дэнни смотрит на него знакомым с детства взглядом. Взглядом, который ясно говорит, что у Дэнни нет ни времени, ни желания, ни душевных сил выслушивать глупости собеседника. Давным-давно, в школе, таким взглядом он смотрел на Джексона, когда тому вожжа под хвост попадала, однако и Стайлзу иногда перепадало.

— Да, ты прав, плохая идея. — Стайлз снова вертится в кресле, задрав голову к потолку. — Клянусь, Дэнни-бой, нам надо пожениться. Это решит все проблемы. Тогда я точно не стану делать глупостей.

— Если на свете и существует сила, способная заставить тебя не делать глупости, это точно не я. Я вообще не уверен, что это возможно. — Дэнни подпирает подбородок ладонью и смотрит на Стайлза с искренним сочувствием. — Четыре года прошло, черт подери. Может, стоит поговорить с ним?

— Отличная идея, мать твою, Махилани. И вообще — тебе что, заняться больше нечем?

— Очень даже есть чем. — Дэнни подтаскивает к себе ноутбук, который отставил в сторону, когда Стайлз ворвался в его квартиру. — Думал, ты хочешь излить душу.

— Господи Иисусе! Неужели все знают о том, что я влюблен в него?

— Каждый, кто достаточно хорошо тебя знает. Помнишь того мальчишку в девятом классе, Джейсона Холла?

— Тот козел, который перевелся в Бикон-Каунти, потому что Джексон превратил его жизнь в ад?

Дэнни расплывается в ностальгической улыбке. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, сколько удовольствия доставляет ему это воспоминание.

— Да, тот козел-гомофоб, который перевелся в Бикон-Каунти, потому что Джексон превратил его жизнь в ад. Однажды, еще до того, как об этом узнал Джексон, Холл прицепился ко мне в коридоре. Скотт оказался неподалеку и заступился за меня, так что Джейсон, ясное дело, тут же переключился на него. Спросил, мечтает ли Скотт о том, чтобы ты был девчонкой, потому что тогда он бы мог на тебе жениться.

— А он что?

— А он ответил, что тебе совершенно не обязательно быть девчонкой, чтоб он мог на тебе жениться. — Дэнни театрально вздохнул. — Я чуть не влюбился в него на месте.

Стайлз никогда не слышал этой истории. Наверное, это и к лучшему. Совершенно точно к лучшему, потому что тогда ему совсем крышу бы сорвало. Примерно как сейчас.

Он что есть силы отталкивается ногами и проезжает в кресле от стола до самой стены, врезается в книжный стеллаж и едва успевает прикрыть голову руками, когда на него обрушивается целая стопка компьютерных журналов. Дэнни закатывает глаза.

— Тебе домой не пора?

— Может, и пора, — бурчит Стайлз. — Ты злой, Махилани. Зря я хотел за тебя замуж.

— Держи меня в курсе, ладно?

— Ладно-ладно, Круэлла де Виль. 

Прихватив по дороге пачку сока из холодильника Дэнни, Стайлз выходит из его дома, сбегает по ступенькам и оказывается на улице. Грустно, наверное, что все его друзья, включая Дэнни, читают его, как открытую книгу. С другой стороны — Стайлзу не пришлось ему ничего объяснять.

*******

Его не было рядом, когда умирала Эллисон. Но ему до сих пор снятся кошмары о ее смерти. Ему снится, что он рядом и может спасти ее, однако не спасает, потому что хочет, чтобы она умерла, потому что хочет, чтобы Скотт снова стал только его. Ему снится, что он может защитить ее, но не защищает. А еще ему снится, что он пытается спасти ее вместе со Скоттом, и они умирают, а он остается в живых.

На самом деле все иначе: его там не было и быть не могло. Он был у Дитона вместе с отцом, потому что котяра, который всегда ошивался около их мусорных баков, засунул голову в банку из-под тунца. Скотт был дома, смотрел прямую трансляцию Метс против Близнецов, потягивая пиво и объясняя двухлетней Макс, в чем разница между «вот этими классными парнями и вон теми вонючками». Эллисон и ее отец ввязались в стычку со стаей из пяти оборотней. Уже потом, много времени спустя, Стайлз узнал, что когда-то оборотней в этой стае было шесть — до того, как Джерард Арджент принял одного из них за омегу и разрубил пополам.

Эллисон умерла там, в лесу. Крис скончался спустя час в больнице, не приходя в сознание. 

Стайлз как раз говорил отцу, что, наверное, нужно все-таки сминать консервные банки прежде, чем выбрасывать их в мусорный бак, а шериф глубокомысленно соглашался, добавляя, что так банка еще и занимает меньше места, когда раздался звонок. Голос у Скотта был испуганный и абсолютно безумный. Стайлз присматривал за Макс, пока он пропадал невесть где час или чуть больше, а потом завалился домой весь в крови — слава небесам, чужой.

Во время похорон шел дождь. Скотт и Макс уехали почти сразу после того, как церемония окончилась — за день до этого Стайлз помогал им паковать вещи.

Он хотел уехать с ними, но не знал, как спросить, и поэтому не спросил.

*******

— На ужин у нас… — говорит Скотт и указывает деревянной лопаточкой на Макс, как будто он рок-звезда, желающая, чтобы публика допела строчку вместо него.

— Спагетти! — заканчивает она.

Этот черт возится у плиты. Господи Иисусе, да четыре года назад он умел разве что намазать тост джемом. Горелый тост, что немаловажно. Когда они уехали, Макс было всего два годика, Стайлз не успел увидеть Скотта в роли родителя. Эти двое — настоящая семья, слаженная и гармоничная, они действуют вместе в идеальном симбиозе. Вместе накрывают на стол. У Скотта на голове пластиковая корона Эльзы с бриллиантами из стекла; он, кажется, совсем о ней забыл. На Макс слишком длинный для нее фартук. Вместе они — маленькая ячейка общества. 

— После ужина мы будем смотреть…

— Немо!

Все это ужасно мило, так мило, что Стайлзу хочется выброситься из окна прямо в цветущую спирею и переломать себе ноги.

— Те, кто будут себя хорошо вести, получат…

— Десерт!

— Отлично. Вопросы есть?

Стайлз поднимает руку.

— Что на десерт?

— Мороженое! — выкрикивает Макс. — А ты руки помыл?

Стайлз протягивает ей ладони и позволяет осмотреть со всех сторон. Удовлетворенная результатом, Макс кивает и усаживается на свое место. Скотт помогает ей положить себе на тарелку порцию спагетти и тефтелек и полить все это соусом. Макс поправляет корону у него на голове. Скотт смеется, вспомнив о ней, снимает и водружает на голову Стайлза. Стайлз решает, что окна ему будет маловато, лучше сразу застрелиться.

Макс засыпает между ними, задрав ноги на спинку дивана. Фартук перекрутился и упал ей на лицо. До конца «Немо» остался еще час или около того, но Скотт осторожно берет ее на руки и уносит наверх, чтобы уложить в постель. Стайлзу хочется пойти за ним следом — очень хочется, больше всего на свете. Посмотреть, как он склоняется над ней, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, как включает красивый ночник со снежинками и выходит, не до конца прикрывая за собой дверь.

Ему хочется побыть частью их маленькой семьи, но это не так. Он не ее часть, а просто лучший друг. Скотт возвращается и усаживается на диван — ближе к нему, чем раньше.

— Хочешь досмотреть фильм? — спрашивает он.

— Спрашиваешь, — фыркает Стайлз. — Они ж еще не нашли Немо.

Скотт глубокомысленно соглашается, открывает себе пиво и откидывается на спинку дивана. Его плечо прижато к плечу Стайлза. На здоровенном экране напротив них мечутся и что-то орут разноцветные рыбки, за приключениями которых Стайлз давно перестал следить. 

— Слышал, ты встречаешься с Дэнни, — говорит вдруг Скотт.

Стайлз едва не давится.

— Ммм. Ну, вообще-то уже нет. А ты откуда знаешь?

— Дитон так сказал.

— А ему-то откуда известно? — недоумевает Стайлз. — Он что, следит за моей личной жизнью? Крипота какая. В любом случае — нет, мы с Дэнни не встречаемся. Иногда мы, ну, спали вместе. Ничего серьезного, так просто, веселья ради. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Не особо, — отвечает Скотт. Стайлз изгибает бровь, и тот пожимает плечами: — Я никогда не спал ни с кем, кроме Эллисон. 

— Так. Погоди. Серьезно? — информация отказывается укладываться у него в голове. — Что? Нет. Правда?

— Я знаю, это жалко, — тихо смеется Скотт.

Стайлз кусает себя за губу. Ему хочется задать вопрос, но тот такой личный, что он сомневается.

— Если бы она осталась жива, — решается он наконец, — Думаешь, вы так и были бы вместе? 

— Не знаю. — Скотт разглядывает свои ладони. Они смуглые, с красивыми пальцами и коротко подстриженными ногтями. На правом запястье болтается веревочная фенечка. — Иногда я думаю об этом. Мы поженились, потому что она забеременела. Ты и сам знаешь, что тогда она еще не вполне была готова стать матерью. Так что иногда я думаю, как бы…

— Да, ага, можешь прекратить отвечать в любой момент. Я не должен был спрашивать.

— Да нет, я могу говорить об этом. В конце концов, прошло четыре года. Я… Конечно, я всегда буду желать, чтобы того, что случилось, не случилось. Но я смирился тем, что это все-таки произошло.

— Вау. Я не уверен, что могу переварить такое количество зрелости, бро. Я очень впечатлен. Практически сбит с ног! — Он кидает на Скотта косой взгляд. — Так значит, ты теперь снова в деле? Готов снова начать встречаться с кем-нибудь?

Скотт отхлебывает от своего пива и улыбается ему той самой смущенной улыбкой, от которой у Стайлза в животе закручивается горячая спирать.

— Да. Да, наверное.

*******

— Как ты думаешь, я буду хорошей матерью?

— Лидия, — хрипит Стайлз и натягивает одеяло на голову. — Семь часов утра. Твою мать, Мартин. Разные часовые пояса, ну когда ты запомнишь?

— Не вижу необходимости. — Он словно вживую представляет себе, как Лидия пожимает плечами. — Ты же все равно отвечаешь.

— Я думал, случилось что-то срочное. Вдруг ты решила бросить своего мужа и кинуться в мои объятья? 

— Я слышала, Скотт вернулся. Так что если бы я решила кинуться в твои объятья, то вспахала бы носом асфальт.

— Господи, почему вы все постоянно треплетесь о том, что я влюблен в Скотта? В школе вы так не делали! Что изменилось?

Сказав это, он тут же прикусывает язык. В школе у Скотта была девушка, которую обожали все, включая Стайлза. Девушка, которая была лучшей подругой Лидии. Единственной подругой — не было никого ни до, ни после нее.

Лидия, если и замечает его глупую ремарку, милостиво не обращает на нее внимания.

— Так как ты теперь общаешься с маленьким ребенком на постоянной основе, мне нужно твое непредвзятое мнение. Стоит мне завести одну из этих штук?

— Одну из этих штук? Думаешь, они в магазине продаются?

— У меня нет времени на то, чтобы вынашивать ребенка. В магазине, то есть, тьфу, в детских домах полно малышей, которым нужна семья. Джо сможет заботиться о нем, а мне не придется превращаться в неповоротливую свиноматку на целых девять месяцев, да еще и рисковать заполучить послеродовую депрессию после того, как эта штука из меня вылезет. Так что ты думаешь?

Стайлз пинает одеяло в изножье и растягивается на кровати.

— Я счастлив, что ты решила не размножаться. Твой ребенок пугал бы меня до чертиков. Я бы пришел в гости, чтобы проведать его, а он бы сел в кроватке и спросил меня, умею ли я читать Шекспира на латыни.

— Значит, решено. Думаешь, стоит взять сразу двоих, чтобы они не скучали и составляли друг другу компанию? Ну, знаешь, как собаки.

— Лидия, черт, только не разговаривай в этом же тоне с агентством по усыновлению, ладно? И бери детишек постарше. У них меньше шансов на усыновление.

— Я знаю. Как там Скотт?

— Он… — Стайлз снова натягивает на себя одеяло, заворачивается в него с головой и подтягивает ноги к груди. И шепчет в трубку, словно кто-то может его подслушать: — Лидия, он… О боже мой, Лидия, он ужасен. Он самое прекрасное, что я… господи, какой кошмар. Я подумываю застрелиться.

— Ни в коем случае — если я куплю, тьфу, то есть усыновлю этих собак, то есть, черт возьми, детей, мне понадобится крестный.

— У него в бумажнике наша с Макс фотография, Мартин! Я не уверен, что доживу даже до сегодняшнего вечера. Каждое утро я удивляюсь тому, что проснулся.

На какое-то время в трубке воцаряется тишина. Стайлз не уверен, но ему кажется, что Лидия улыбается.

— Поговори с ним, — говорит она наконец, и он понимает, что не ошибся.

— Иди к черту.

— Нет времени — мне пора на работу. Можешь досыпать.

— Спасибо, ваше высочество, — кривляется в трубку Стайлз, но Лидия, как всегда, отключается, сказав все, что собиралась, и не дожидается чьего бы то ни было ответа.

*******

Старшекурсники обожают Стайлза.

Старшекурсницы — особенно. При первой возможности стекаются в его кабинет целыми стадами и ну стрелять глазками. Дэнни хорошо: его подведомственные хотя бы аспиранты, а не козявки, едва переступившие порог совершеннолетия. Хотя, конечно, они в любом случае его ученики, и он не смог бы замутить ни с кем из них, даже если б захотел. Стайлз понятия не имеет, что за метаморфоза приключилась с ним в период между началом преподавательской практики и тем временем, когда он сам был студентом, но что бы это ни было, оно повысило его популярность у девятнадцатилетних девчонок до небес. 

— Омойбог, профессор Стилински, это ваша дочка?!

Макс поднимает глаза от рисунка и смотрит на двух девушек, замерших в дверях кабинета — Бриджит Андерсон и Зои Кинг, обе второкурсницы — и улыбается.

— Не-е-е, мой папа не здесь. 

— Я ее крестный, — объясняет Стайлз. — Просто присматриваю за ней сегодня. 

— Какая сладенькая! — причитает Зои. — Как тебя зовут, булочка?

— Мелисса, — отвечает Макс. — Только так зовут бабушку, поэтому я Макс.

Бриджит и Зои уходят в глубокий кавай, пищат на Макс, усаживаются с ней за раскраску. Покоренные девочкой, о нем они забывают с такой легкостью, что Стайлз бы даже обиделся, не будь он слишком занят, чтобы социализировать со своим фан-клубом. Спустя полчаса такого пристального внимания Макс устает, влезает к нему на колени и тянется за плюшевым волком, которого принес ему Скотт, словно обнимашки с игрушкой способны каким-то образом ее подзарядить. 

— Ну что, устала? — спрашивает Стайлз и ерошит ей волосы.

— Ага, — зевает Макс.

— Извините, леди, пришло время послеобеденного отдыха. — Вид его с ребенком на коленях, кажется, заклинивает студенткам какие-то важные мозговые процессы, а также челюстные мышцы: они не в состоянии перестать улыбаться.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он у Макс, когда Бриджит и Зои уходят.

— Ага. — Она мнется, но потом добавляет: — У меня мало подружек-девочек.

— Ничего страшного. Но если это тебе мешает, мы можем над этим поработать. Если захочешь.

— Девочкам не нравятся оборотни, — тихо говорит она. — Мальчики думают, что оборотни — это круто, а девочки — нет.

— Ну, вот это уже неправда. Мальчики и девочки не такие уж и разные, это все предрассудки. Бьюсь об заклад, если мы захотим, то найдем тебе целую кучу подружек, которые обожают оборотней.

— Как моя мама?

Стайлз чувствует, как что-то больно щемит в груди.

— Да, — отвечает он, сглатывая горький комок в горле. — Как твоя мама.

*******

— У Стайлза есть фан-клуб, — заявляет Макс во время пятничного ужина. За последнюю неделю она побывала в офисе три раза, хоть Скотт с тем же успехом мог бы брать ее с собой в ветлечебницу. Но по каким-то причинам Макс нравится проводить время со Стайлзом, и он очень старается скрывать тот факт, что это лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни. — К нему все время приходят тети.

— Они студентки и приходят с вопросами и на доработки, — говорит Стайлз.

Скотт поднимает брови.

— Сейчас вторая неделя семестра. Какие еще доработки?

— Ну ладно, — кривится Стайлз. — Это фан-клуб, довольны? Что сегодня смотрим?

— Мастер перевода темы, — Макс закатывает глаза. В этот момент она просто копия Эллисон.

— Мне не нравятся едва совершеннолетние девочки.

— Что значит «едва совершеннолетние»?

Скотт начинает ржать. Стайлз кидает в его сторону укоризненный взгляд и принимается за воспитательную деятельность:

— Это значит, что нужно встречаться с людьми своего возраста, а я очень, очень старый. Поэтому мне нужно встречаться с тем, кто тоже очень, очень старый.

— Как папа! — радуется Макс. — Или надо, чтобы дни рождения были в один день? Я не знаю никого, у кого день рождения вместе со мной. 

— Да нет, и так пойдет, — говорит Скотт и подхватывает ее на руки, чтобы она могла вытащить тарелки из кухонного шкафчика. — И вообще, тебе об этом заботиться не нужно. Ты еще слишком маленькая, чтобы с кем-то встречаться.

Макс морщит носик:

— Я не знала, что в встречании столько математики.

У Стайлза уходит несколько долгих минут на то, чтобы отойти от этого разговора, и, кажется, Скотт замечает. Правда, ничего не говорит — ни во время ужина, ни в течение того часа, что они втроем смотрят фильм про поросенка Бэйба. Макс отрубается, и Скотт просит Стайлза отнести ее в кровать, а он пока загрузит посудомоечную машину.

Часть его хочет отказаться, потому что ему нельзя, нельзя чувствовать себя частью этой семьи — это скользкая дорожка. Однако эта битва уже проиграна, и не только потому, что он физически не в состоянии сказать «нет» Скотту.

Так что он берет Макс на руки и несет наверх. Чувствовать детский вес в своих объятьях так непривычно. Оказавшись в кроватке, она сворачивается клубком вокруг игрушечной собачки, Стайлз укрывает ее одеялом и думает о том, не переселиться ли ему в Гренландию. Или Тимбукту. Господи, куда угодно.

— Она спит, — докладывает он Скотту, возвращаясь обратно на кухню.

— Круто. 

Скотт закрывает посудомоечную машину, оборачивается, делает шаг вперед и целует Стайлза.

*******

В первый раз, когда Стайлз поцеловал Скотта, им было по одиннадцать лет, и в обоих жила уверенность, что времена, когда их начнут приглашать на вечеринки, где играют в бутылочку, вот-вот настанут. Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы и в самом деле использовать бутылку, хотя никого другого в комнате не было. Он усердно крутил ее, но горлышко раз за разом указывало то на шкаф Скотта, то на стол, то на ножку кровати.

Когда крутанул Скотт, горлышко указало на Стайлза с первого раза. Он прижался к его губам своими, замер так на некоторое время, потом спросил:

— Все, да?

— Наверное, — ответил Стайлз.

— Хм, — сказал Скотт, и они уселись играть в приставку.

*******

Это… как будто мозг Стайлза коротит. Как будто мир сходит с оси. Сбой в Матрице, дисбаланс Силы, все в таком роде. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он просто взорвется.

А потом системы приходят в норму, стыкуются галактики, и он целует Скотта в ответ, и его пальцы у Скотта в волосах, и он перенимает инициативу, забирает у Скотта контроль. И Скотт ему позволяет, и это офигенно. Скотт позволяет целовать его так, как вздумается, и от этого у Стайлза кружится голова и яростно чешется где-то в грудной клетке. 

Потом до него вдруг доходит: он не знает, что происходит.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он, разрывая поцелуй, но не отстраняясь. Ему хочется чувствовать сбитое дыхание Скотта. 

— Мы целуемся, — глубокомысленно объясняет Маккол. Взгляд у него мутный. — А потом можно досмотреть Бэйба. 

— Сарказм — моя забота, — говорит Стайлз. — Не лезь не в свою нишу, понял? Если у меня не останется этого, то зачем я вообще нужен?

Скотт издает обреченный стон, как делает всегда, когда Стайлз начинает болтать глупости не к месту, и снова целует его. Стайлз решает расценивать это как намек на то, что применение ему все-таки найдется.

— А что, правда надо досматривать про блядского поросенка? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда они снова отрываются друг от друга, дыша горячо и часто.

Скотт смеется и вжимает его в холодильник.

— Ага. Но не обязательно сегодня.

*******

Когда Макс просыпается и видит Стайлза на кухне, впечатления, будто ее неокрепшей психике нанесен непоправимый ущерб, не создается. Она желает ему доброго утра и просит помочь налить молока на хлопья в своей миске, потому что картонка почти полная и оттого тяжелая, и на этом ее реакцию можно считать исчерпанной. Скотт тоже ничего особенного не говорит, но пока они возятся на кухне, постоянно задевает его то плечом, то локтем, то боком, а рубашки на нем нет, и Стайлз решает, что если он провалился в параллельную реальность, в которой такие дела в порядке вещей, то, в сущности, ничего не имеет против. Прошлая реальность тоже была неплоха, но она не включала в себя завтраки у Скотта на диване, напротив телевизора, по которому шпарят воскресные мультики.

Ну, или включала очень давно.

Мелисса заходит около десяти, чтобы забрать Макс на урок плаванья, и тоже ничего не говорит про Стайлза. Даже не выглядит удивленной. Похоже, он сам — единственный, кого эта ситуация ввергает в глубочайшее недоумение. Господи, почему в его жизни все всегда так случается.

— Так, — начинает он, набычившись и засунув руки в карманы, когда за девчонками закрывается дверь, а Скотт начинает готовить кофе. — Что здесь происходит?

— Кофе, — пожимает плечами Маккол. — А потом, наверное, случится что-нибудь неприличное. Ну, знаешь, пока они не вернулись с плаванья.

— Да, но — почему? Почему неприличное случается?

— Потому что я тебя люблю.

Он говорит это так просто. Как будто это самая простая, очевидная и основополагающая вещь на свете, которую Стайлзу, в его-то возрасте, стыдно не знать.

— Да, но — не так! Ты любишь меня не так! Ты, значит, подумал однажды — а почему бы и нет, и решил, что я буду не против?

Скотт фыркает.

— Нет, я подумал, что если ты будешь против, то сломаешь мне челюсть.

— А может… может, я не хочу просто секс!

Теперь Скотт выглядит по-настоящему запутавшимся и сбитым с толку.

— Я тоже не хочу просто секс. Ты что, злишься на меня?

— Нет, — быстро говорит Стайлз. Не хватало еще все испортить. — Я просто не понимаю, что происходит.

Скотт некоторое время молча смотрит на него, а потом пересекает залитую светом кухню, мягко обнимает его за талию — горячие смуглые ладони на его боках и спине — и говорит:

— Стайлз. Я так скучал по тебе. Все время. Чуть в узел не завязывался. Я не собирался становиться криповатым чуваком, который возвращается домой после долгого отсутствия и с порога принимается подкатывать к своему лучшему другу, но ты вроде бы больше не страдал по Лидии и не встречался с Дэнни, так что я подумал…

На этот раз Стайлз сам его целует. Чужие ладони взлетают по его спине, и это самое крышесносное чувство на свете.

— Нам же не нужно больше всех этих долгих разговоров об отношениях и чувствах, бро? — спрашивает Скотт некоторое время спустя. — Ты же все понял, да?

— Долгих разговоров? Да этот длился меньше, чем три минуты, дебил! Ты мне сонаты должен писать про то, какой я охуенный! Давай, иди, тащи гитару, прямо сейчас и…

Скотт валит его на диван и устраивает ему борцовский захват, и некоторое время они возятся, крича, смеясь и окуная друг друга головой в подушки. Вопреки прогнозам, ничего особо неприличного не происходит: они просто смотрят мультики, ржут и целуются, и Стайлз понимает, что если бы кто-нибудь заставил его описать тот восторг, что пузырится у него в груди, то даже у такого болтуна, как он, не хватило бы слов.

*******

В один прекрасный день два месяца спустя Макс спрашивает:

— Так что, ты уже мой папа?

Стайлз давится печенькой и выливает половину кофе себе на футболку.

— Чего?

— Ну, сколько времени должно пройти?

Стайлз кидает панический взгляд на Скотта. Тот давится смехом, прикрываясь журналом про мотоциклы. Плечи его трясутся. 

— Не знаю, — признается Стайлз наконец. — Мой отец так никого и не нашел после того, как умерла мама. 

Макс подпирает подбородок кулачком.

— Мне кажется, должно пройти тридцать дней. Вот в магазине дают тридцать дней, чтоб вернуть вещь, которая тебе не подходит. 

Скотт уже ржет, не стесняясь. Стайлз пинает его ногой под столом и говорит со всей серьезностью, на которую способен:

— Вполне логично. Когда начинаются мои тридцать дней?

— Сегодня, — милостиво постановляет Макс.

Стайлз мог бы рассказать ей, что, вообще-то, они со Скоттом вместе уже вдвое больше, и она уже может рисовать ему родительскую грамоту, если хочет, но вместо этого он лишь кивает.

Ему кажется, что у него есть все шансы стать удачным приобретением.


End file.
